Two worlds colide
by janusscientes
Summary: A warlock lady is sent on a mission to bring peace back to the Earth and all of the humans. But instead of the monochrome atmosphere she thought was the human world, she is met by something she knew as extinct.
1. Chapter 1

~●Kidagatash Von Tisly●~

I lunged at the Chitauri soldier with my silver sword in hand and with a quick twist of my wrist it's head fell to the ground. More and more of them kept coming at me but I didn't give up that easily. My elbows went straight to the stomachs of the two that were behind me making them fly back and hit the wall on the other side of the street.

Wondering how I got in such a mess? I'm going to tell you in an instant.

~●-2 Months Earlier-●~

I was sitting, dying out of boredom, at my favorite table at the corner of the cafeteria of my office building. I was just playing with the blue tea in the paper cup, I was given by the nice lady behind the counter whose name I learned, was Charlotte.

I'm not going to say that I've never been this bored before because it'll be a huge lie, still though, it was awful. And when I finally thought about going home and leaving all of this boredom behind something quite unexpected happened.

My long-term friend and coworker, Jeremiah Heit, came running through the double doors into the quiet room making the few people's chat stop. He started frantically looking around as if looking for something. As it appears, I was what he was looking for, because when he saw me he ran full speed in my direction. He finally reached my side and pulled me out and into the corridor by the hand, maybe just a little bit too quick. It's strange how he acts like a 50 year old kid while he is actually 3934. I used to tell him to finally start acting his age and after I had turned my back to him I knew he had his tongue stuck out. He's always been a unique thing.

Jeremiah continued to drag me to an unknown destination (at least to me, it was) until he finally stoped infront of the Basement door. Before I had the chance to ask if he had any intention on telling me what he was doing, he cleared his throat and told me:

"Listen closely, I won't have the chance to repeat. The Court decided that the human insanity that's been going on lately has to stop. And for that to be done they need one of their best Agents to go tell the humans what to do. It seems that those brainless little creatures are wondering "What the Heaven are we supposed to do with the Tesseract?". So that's where you come in. Rumour has it that the Court has chosen you to fly down to the Earth and be the one to save the human race from the mass destruction they're gonna inflict on themselves. And about ten minutes ago, when I was done with my papers and was about to go train a bit, I bumped into Ghost Eustace, who told me to go find you and tell you to visit them at the Basement. " As soon as he finished, I noticed that he's breathing heavily.

I just looked at him, still unable to believe the words he just spoke. But then a second later, I knew he was right, that I was the best choice the Court could make and I sure as Heaven was going to complete my mission. I looked into his eyes again and nodded my head in appreciation, thanking him for the good news and useful information he delivered.

I wordlessly opened the door of the Basement disappearing behind it. I took in the image of the most well secured part of the whole building. The 'Basement', as we call it, is the place where Court Meetings have taken place for over 10 000 years. This was not my first time walking into this hall, yet every time I do it feels different, I go on a different adventure.

As soon as I saw the wooden double doors with two heavily armed man on each side, I knew that there was no backing out of this. When I reached the door the guards put their spears in front of it securely and one of them ordered:

"Name, level and business to be around."

I looked up from the floor and from one look into his eyes I knew that he didn't like it when someone wasted his time.I understand I don't like it too:

"Kidagatash Von Tisly, Level Omega, I've been summoned by Ghost Eustace. "

The guards just looked at each other and the blonde one on the left side of the door, Kane Taeson, planted his eyes into mine.

"Kida, what did you do?" he asked worriedly. "Did you get into a fight with the Training Section security again?" Jimmy continued getting me frustrated.

"Quiet, Jimmy. I hadn't done anything wrong. And I thought you'd know about the rumors." I said coldly. "After all, that's all you ever do!"

Jimmy and the other guy, Caelan, again sent glances to one another and pulled their spears away from the door so I could walk in. They both pushed the door open and I calmly stepped into the Gothic looking room. The floor and the columns that reached the ceiling were black marble while the walls were a night sky blue. That though didn't mean that the room is dark and eerie. The dark floors and walls gave the room a majestic aura while the small Starlights gave off their silver light, lighting up the were no windows although half of the wall on my left was covered with light blue silky curtains.

The interior of the room, although very beautiful, wasn't what caught my attention. In the middle of the room was the white marble table, where all of the Court's decisions are taken. Around the table on the same white marble chairs sat all of the Ghosts in their usual black robes with their hoods up their heads. They turned their heads to me perfectly synchronized, as always.

The next words of my well respected employer were quite unexpected and caught me off guard:

"Kidagtash Von Tisly, we have been waiting for your arrival." said Ghost Eustace. "Take a seat." they all ordered together as one.

Thinking about it now, it was very extraordinary. The Ghosts never gave anyone the option to sit. Never. That means that they're either going to make me go to the Underkingdom or Jeremiah had been right. I pulled the chair at the nears end of the table, sitting directly in front of Ghost Eustace.

"Agent Von Tisly, as you've probably heard by now, there is a lot happening on Earth at the moment. The humans posses a device from outer space, that they are uncertain how to deal with. The device is called The Tesseract and it is a battery of clear energy and most importantly, technology that isn't known to the Earth yet. This will be your next mission, Agent Von Tisly, to discretely give them a push in the right direction, so that they won't end up burning their whole planet down." He paused for a second taking a black folder, that I hadn't noticed till then, from the table and pushing it lightly so that it slid all the way to me.

Opening it, I saw a big , and quiet ugly, building the side of which was decorated with big bold letters 'STARK'. The next pages were covered with pictures and information about the people that I was to meet soon telling me all that I could ever ask about them-name, age, biography, current location, qualification and most importantly soft spots and weaknesses. However, I never read those paragraphs, as I prefer to reach these conclusions on my own. That's all I ever need to know.

Before I had the time to ask Ghost Eustace spoke up again:

"You will leave tomorrow morning at 05.00. We have a place settled for you near the Stark Tower, so you could watch the target 24/7. As for the tactics you will use, we trust your judgment so that will depend on you. All you have to do is catch the attention of the human organization for protecting the human kind , or otherwise said S.H.I.E.L.D, and then give them the orders they need." I nodded curtly at every sentence he said waiting for him to dismiss the meeting, so I could go pack my bags. "That's it Agent Von Tisly. Court dismissed."

I got up quickly and walked out the door waiting to be embraced in a warm hug by Jeremiah. It's something he always does when I meet with the Court. I think he does it to comfort me but I feel like it helps him more, that's why I just go with it.

Oh, and there we go. Jeremiah hugged me and when the moment was over the interrogations began.

"What did they ask? Did they tell you you're going to the human world? Was I correct about you being chosen? I was right, wasn't I? When are you leaving? Am I allowed to come with you? Why didn't they allow me to come along last time?..." Every next word irritated me more than the one before.

"Because you're too noisy! "A yell spread out into the hallway, coming from my throat. Starting to walk again, I heard his footsteps behind me.

All he did was walk behind me. I thought I'd finally made him keep his mouth shut for a second, but then again people don't change.

"That was mean, you know. I was just trying to..."

"Get as much information as you can?"questioningly interrupted I.

Don't get me wrong Jeremiah Heit is the best friend a girl could ask for but the disadvantages that come with him are countless. I finally reached my car and considering that he lived alone and didn't have anything better to do I invited him to my house to help me pack for the journey. During the ride, I told him everything that happened in the Basement. We left the borders of the Polits Doxas City and 20 minutes later we finally arrived at the mansion I like to call home. He helped me pack all of the personal belongings and gear I might need for the mission and after all was done we just sat in my leaving room sipping champagne in front of the fire place.


	2. Chapter 2

The time finally came. It was 04.54 and I was on the Portal Station waiting for my Portal to plan was easy -I take the 05.00 Portal and travel to Earth will take me 5 minutes sharp.

I was sitting on a bench with my magically minimized luggage waiting for the signal, after which the Portal door opens.I finally heard that ding-dong that I've been waiting for and step closer to the platform where the magic kidding, in our world all is magic.

The Portal itself, looked like a giant round door made of pure dirty white marble that seems to lead to double doors that covered it were too made of marble , making the place look too serious. When the doors pulled back and disappeared they revealed the watery surface that I was going to go through. The Portal will be open for less then 5 minutes so I had to hurry if I didn't want all of the business to be distance between me and the surface of the Portal was not even 5 I came alone and there was no one around to see me I started warming up my in case.

With the luggage in hand and all of the courage and confidence in this world, I started running and in a second I broke the water surface that was to take me to New York. At first I felt wet as I I'd really jumped in a pol but then after thinking of my mission I felt like I was falling. Seconds later I was in the human world , falling from ehh probably about 20 above the ground .Landing safely with my knees bended a little , I checked my luggage and finally noticed that I was in a forest somewhere in New York. Walking for less than 2 minutes provided me a little time to think about my current location. It seems that I'd landed in a place called Central park as much as I can trust the posters and signs spread all around this enormous space. If found the map in my luggage and soon after I unfolded it I found out that I'm in a distance worth of 3 minutes flying.

And after folding back the map I spread my wings and flew up to the sky and straight to the apartment building was settled to stay. By the time I landed in front of the front door there were people all around me but they saw nothing as they'll see me only if I want them to.I went straight in and was greeted by the artificial smell of roses and fluorescent lighting. The carpets I walked over were clean but seemed to be worn wooden furniture that was scatered all over the place too was clean and polished though it looked like it'd need a room itself gave off a cozy and homey atmosphere but I don't thnk this gets into my list of priorities when I'm looking for an apartment.

There was a wooden counter in the center of the room and there was a nice but still aged looking woman behing the door opened the bell on it's upper side inform of my looked up from what she was doing and looked me. As it seemed my looks had suprised didn't bother me at all at the time but now I don't feel comfortable talking about it. I didn't have time to waste and I surely wasn't going to ruin my with an incomplete mission.

"Hello " I read it on her nameplate "I've come for the apartment a friend rented for me on the phone."she just nodded.

"Okay , can you give me your name, please ?"she asked nicely.

"Sarah Bryce" yes I know. That's the name the Court gave me and I didn't have a say in it so I had to go with it.

She checked a few papers, did a few things and finally gave me something to sign .I trusted my own kind not to get me into something that I didn't want to do so I signed it without a second thought. Then she placed the keys on the counter smiling warmly.

" you can go settle in a nice day, Ms. Bryce."she is really nice.

"Thank you soon."

I walked straight to the elevator and pressed the button to the 30th apartment was pretty big compared with the one in my really was nice and all but I didn't even look around before starting to unpack. I left all of my clothes in for a second and spread all of my apparature all over the balcony , kitchen and living room leaving a little bit space for I organized my clothes in the wardrobe. My job was nowhere near done for today. I was neighter hungry , nor tired but I wanted something to do to kill the time .From my balcony I had a perfect view of Stark Tower , but the problem is that there is nothing to be seen because it's 07.34 and the lazy bastard hasn't made any moves yet.I wondered if he's still sleeping or is just doing something inside.

Well, he was 11.53 he finally got up and out onto his gigantic balcony on the 50th floor where he just yawned and looked at the city bellow, the only thing he was wearing being a pair of pajama a minute a pretty looking woman came out slowly from the same room and embraced him from behind. None of this was really worth the time but the words that followed sure gave me what I wanted.

"Today will be the day Stark Tower starts running on clear energy."he said sleepily to what I assume was Pots.

That's all I needed to know. I knew he's found a way to use the clear energy battery for his own selfish needs.I was sure that he didn't know how to use it although his biography said he liked to call himself "Genius, Playboy, Billionaire..."

Well, I don't know how much of the other thing he is but he's not a genius for one with a brain in their head will intentionally play with something as powerful as The thinking about that wasn't exactly my priority. I had to catch the attention of this human organization so I could get in.

The easiest and most effective way I could think of was to let off paranormal activity in order to frustrate their sensors and make them find me themselves. I didn't want to walk into their center , the Helicarier, because that would cause confusion and awkward situations like having to take care of the security and explaining where the Heaven did I came from.

Leaving off paranormal activity might mean making a few magic tricks , for example a protection spell or a Clean-It-Up. Nothing too epic. Looking around I saw that I've made quite a mess aroud the apartment so I decided on a quick magic isn't anywhere near exciting, I just think of what I want and click my that's 's exactly what I did.'Okay , that makes one.'I made a few more small magic tricks and around 15.30 I decided I'm done.

~●Nick Fury●~

I was sitting in with the team working on the seemed to be going fine until a voice in my earpiece interrupted my thoughts.

"Director Fury, our sensors detected weird activity back in New York. It's nothing we've ever dealed with before."the lady behind the microphone said.

"What is it?"I asked "Is it Loki? If it is tell the teams to get ready and..."

"No, seems to be something different and almost as powerful as him. " she interrupted.

"Where is it?"

"Just next to Stark Tower, sir."

'Well, now I'm sure that God hates me . I didn't have enough on my plate and now what am I going to do with another magical creature? Let's hope this one is more friendly.'

"Send teams over there to check it out. And keep me in touch with everything that happens."I ordered to her.

"Yes , sir."

~●Kidagatash von Tisly●~

17.43 and still no humans. 'Wow , I never thought I'd say that but Loki was right-they are made to be might be the only time they won't be late.'I thought , maybe out loud , but I didn't really care because who was there to hear me. Finally ,there was a noice coming from the hallway outside my front door. 'Took them long enough.'

Soon my door was opened from the outside and about 25 armed man invaded the apartment. They all pointed their weapons towrds me and one of them said:

"Put your hands up and don't make any moves.I assure you, Miss, that all will be well if you behave."he calmly said although I saw his knees shake a bit.

I just lifted my shoulders and replied more than lazily: "Okay"

One of the humans came from behind me and cuffed mi hands together probably thinking that they'll slow me down in case I decide to misbehave.

As they leaded me to a military helicopter that had landed on the parking lot behind the apartment building, I thought my plan through for the millionth time that day.

'Step 1:Get into S.H.I.E.L.D.-completed. Step 2:Gain the trust of the team.'

Just then something caught me off guard. I felt something stick painfully into the big vain of my seems that the opiate had spread into my blood faster than I'd liked it to because in a second or two my knees started shaking and drop under my weigh. I fell to the ground as my vision became darker and darker as the seconds passed. Last thing I remember is blackness and silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I've been unconscious but when I woke up the room I was in reminded me immediately of my childhood and late seemed that I was in a kind of dungeon and my hands were attached above my head and ankles were chained to the ground and I was sat on the hard concrete ,before you get the wrong idea let me tell you what exactly I I was young I often used to misbehave and I've been caught and arrested by the Peacekeepers more times than I could ever I sat on the ground my neck started to shudder and when I tried to sit up I felt electricity run from the chains on my wrists and through my whole being.I whimpered quietly as the impulse awoke all of my senses tried and caused me this pain sure wanted to hear me scream but I will not give them that.

When the pain and the shock were gone I looked up and through the bars of my stood a tall man with an eye patch and dark clothes and skin.I guess you could say that he looked scary but only to the regular dark ...eye seemed to burn a hole into my face but that didn't bother me as I'm used to people looking at me that I finally got a hold of myself a memory popped into my was the famous Director Nick Fury.I decided against telling you about the long interrogation that consisted of Fury asking simple questions such as ''What's your name?'',''Where are you from?'',''Who send you?'', ''How old are you exactly?''. Pointless questions ,the answers of which ,although truthful wouldn't give him anything of I answered with the truth and only the truth even though I'm sure he still didn't have much to work with.

Soon he was pleased with the results from our little conversation and with a nod directed to the guard who stood next to the door, the bars opened and the same guard came and unlocked my restrains with an electronic 's not like I couldn't break the chains or unlock them but I wanted to be nice to them so it was easier for me to gain their trust.I doubt Fury believed every word I said but I hoped that he could at least leave the armed security and high-tech handcuffs away from me.

Apparently he didn't think I stood up the guard got a hold of my arms roughly so he could cuff my hands together.I was disappointed at how naive The Director the guard turned me around to face Fury I gave him the ''Seriously?'' turned and looked at the corridor we were in as though he didn't see it. He gestured to the guard holding me to walk after him.

Well,after a long walk filled with disdainful glances coming from the employees of S.H.I.E.L.D ,dirty and offending whispers about me and one or two ''accidental'' finally reached a room full of people fighting about Heaven knows the three of us walked into the room the only one who acknowledged our existence was what I assume was Banner.

''I want to know why is S.H.I.E.L.D using the Tesseract to make weapons?And who is she?'' he asked holding the scepter that my friend Loki would kill to have back.

Then I don't know what happened but everyone started yelling at each were pointed fingers, anger, drama and of course a few ,again I was bored out of my mind and found myself some I had nothing left to do I decided that it's time for me to restore the peace.

''Hey,STOP IT!''I yelled at them all and silence was born again.''You're not going to fix anything with yelling at each we have not much time left until they come so I guess it's better you suite up and get ready for an attack.''I waved my hands around then did I realize that the guard behind me was long gone.

Fury looked at me with a mix of confusion and anger.''Weren't you hands cuffed?''he asked.

I quickly looked at my wrists and then back to him.''Oh, ! I got bored.''I lifted the metal bracelets that were supposed to keep me trapped as if they were just some insignificant item so he could see ,I wasn't sorry at all but... you know.

Suddenly the ground beneath our feet shook.

''Put on the suit.''I heard the Captain say to Tony Stark to which he replied with a nod and a barely audible ''Yeah''.I am intentionally skipping the battle on the Helicarier just because there isn't much to be ,death, destruction and mostly while all of this was happening where was I?Oh, the f-ing dungeon.I saw everything ,because of my senses I can be in more than one place at a time but not always ,today I decided against it.''Why?So many people died that day!''you say.

First ,you're terribly one died and that's all because of me,but we'll talk about that ,the reason I stayed down there was Fury thinking me as a I show him that I can break all of his systems with ease he would take me as danger and probably close me down there for Heaven knows how long.

Unfortunately,I didn't have much of a choice this time.I had to do only for my mission or to save my own life.

I teleported to the floor that was two levels above me and reappeared on the right place to see many injured men and many dead.'Well,that's going to change soon.' I thought and with my enhanced speed I ran all the way from my place to the spot behind Fury's was just looking from the enormously big window in front of he turned and saw me there he jumped a bit but quickly hid it behind the facade he called emotionless face.I on the other hand wouldn't call it that because a lot could have been read from his face at that moment,but enough of that.

''I can help ,Fury.''I said calmly looking him directly in the eyes ,seeing the crying child inside.

''How can you 's nothing we can anyone can 're falling straight to the ground and more than a half of our crew is dead or deadly tell me ,WHAT CAN YOU HELP ME WITH?''he shouted desperately at me.

''Why are you yelling at me?I told you to get ready for an attack but neither you nor any of your mighty Avengers listened to me.''I replied ,outraged at his rudeness but before he could answer I remembered my urgent task.''But you'll apologize now I came to save the dying.''

He shook his head sadly.''There's nothing you can doctors said it's hopeless.''

''I am no ordinary paramedic ,Director.I already told you.I am a warlock with skills that might be useful in this exact moment.I can bring living beings back from death.I can control electricity and also the four elements.I can teleport ,levitate ,heal and a lot more but right now is not the give me access to the dead and I solemnly swear to not disappoint you.''I finished in a hurry.

He sigh and nodded his head to the other end of the room where the bodies were held.I ran to there and took the first the hand of my first patient ,checking for pulse.

He looked like a 35-40 year old man with dark blonde hair and a black heart had stopped beating about an hour ago but he was badly was a horrible wound or more like a whole right into his heart.A vision popped in front of my eyes.'He's been stabbed in the the was course.I should have the heartless creature he is can make such a nasty wound.'I thought angrily.

I felt Fury watching me from behind and that was a sign for me to left hand flew instinctively to his forehead and the right one stayed on the wound ,already soaking in blood. I thought of the regeneration of the trees ,of all of the tiny flowers that live through the winter and reborn with the first rays of warm light. I thought of the rivers and lakes that freeze into a calm slumber during the cold months just to flow again in like my energy is being sucked out of my fingers ,I knew it worked.I opened my eyes again to see the eyes of the corpse open and shine with life again.

Since then the Director seemed to look at me with new found same old routine was repeated 63 times as the paramedics were darting around helping me bring life back to this air the end I was more exhausted than I imagined I'd ever the job was finally done and all of the dead and injured were back on their feet ,healthier than ever,optimistic slogans could be heard.

''We're as we live today ,the good in this world will live as well.''a man shouted enthusiastically.

''We lived upon the wish of God who sent us a Guardian Angel to heal our owe our lives to this girl right there.''a middle aged lady cried in happiness pointing at me.

But before I could thank her for the kind words my eyes closed for the hundredth time that day but they didn't knees went limp and my body dropped to the ground.

The exhaustion finally took over.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I remember is the feeling of a soft pillow under my head and a warm blanket over my body. I was for sure in the hospital wing of the Helicarrier. I tried to move my hand but that ended up with an unbearable pain. A groan escaped my lips as shocks of pain spread through my arm and up to my shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake. I think you shouldn't move. Or at least I think that's what the doctor said." said a male voice next to me. It sounded like a concerned friend that has known me for a lifetime but I'm sure that the voice didn't sound familiar at all.

I opened my eyes slowly as to not hurt them with the white light that filled the room. The only thing they saw was white and then I realized I've been looking at the ceiling. Turning my head slowly I saw a man with blue eyes and blonde hair sitting right next to the bed I was laid on. He looked young. Around 25-27 probably but he wasn't like all other 27 year old boys. He looked...old-fashioned. His clothing talked about him and it said he was a young man from the 30s of 20th century. The man looked like he'd lived a lot but then again he had no experience with exhaustion pass out or the pain after it so he was still fresh and green. Immediately I thought of the only man whose biography matched each of these facts.

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. The super soldier that cleared all of H.Y.D.R.A. and sent their followers to jail or killed them. 'So , Captain America is here in a hospital room that I'm the only one in. But why would he come? He cannot have entered the wrong room because he was sitting and seemed to be waiting. Therefore he cannot have been searching for something in the room. But there must be a reason he is here. I'm guessing it will not be easy to read that man and I'll just have to ask politely.'

''Why are you here?'' well, no need of being too polite, right?

He seemed a little bit taken aback and just a little concerned which startled me deeply at that time.

''I came to see if you're okay. I didn't want to...''

''Why would my well-being be any of your concern.''

''Well, first you saved half the crew's lives. I would feel guilty if you paid with your life for it. And second, you look like a nice person. Maybe if you stay we could be friends.'' He seemed to be unsure of his own words but I went with it as to not make myself look any more suspicious.

Before I could throw my next question at him the mechanical door slid open and a man who looked much older than Mr. Rogers walked in. He had slightly graying black hair and enthusiasm in his eyes.

''Well, you're finally awake. You've been out for two days now and we were worried that you will never open your eyes. '' the sparkles of interest and curiosity never left his eyes and I didn't know why.

''I'm the High warlock of Politis Doxas, I'm trained to go through worse. But I still don't know your name and sharing this information feels a bit too risky to me.'' I finished speaking my thoughts still not taking my eyes off him.

''Oh, how rude of me. I'm Doctor Bruce Banner but you can call me Bruce. And as I see you probably already know Steve Rogers?'' He asked nodding his head towards The Captain but not taking his eyes off of the folder in front of him.

''Almost.'' I murmured under my breath.

''So, as far as I know two days ago when the Helicarier was attached you saved 63 people with 72 different injuries and...''

''78'' I corrected. ''There were a few people eye diseases, congenital diseases and a man with Aneurysm that he didn't know about but he's completely healthy right now.'' Finishing my sentence I turned my gaze to the white wall in front of me.

'' ...Right. So how did you do it?''

''I already told you. I am the High warlock of Politis Doxas. I guess you have no information on what this is so I'd have to explain it all but I'd be unable to walk in 5he next few hours and taking me to your Director would be a pretty difficult task so as it seems maybe all of the team members should come here. That's only if you need the information now which you do but there's a case in the possible future that the city of New York doesn't get attacked by the next month so you could wait until the Last Stage of the Healing Process is over and we could talk .'' I usually speak quick but not as quick as that. The truth is I just wanted to get this mission over with and get back home so I could sleep through days and have the long vacation I deserved after years of working for our worlds.

The Doctor and The Soldier were looking at me with their mouths agape, wide eyes filled with confusion.

''How did you know about the Team...and the Director...and the… possible future?''Mr. Rogers asked.

''I know stuff .You'll get used to ...'' pain exploded in my body staring from my left leg.''...it.''

''Are you okay? '' the voice came from Mr. Banner but I couldn't see him with my eyes squeezed from the sudden pain.

'' Now that is what... I called the Last...Stage of the...Healing Process.'' I could hardly speak but having them looking at me without knowing what to do isn't the 'nicest' thing I could do. I continued speaking as I writhed in pain.'' Healing someone means ...taking their pains and troubles... away...But as always thing don't just... disappear like that...I take their pain to myself...Right now the Last Stage of the Process has...already started and will be finished only...when I heal fully.'' I needed to catch my breath. ''I've only tried healing 27 people at a time but this ...was a bit too impulsive of me. Now there it is all of the... pain I saved these people from.'' I hiss in agony as the remembrance of the stab wound in the back reappeared to have the glory of the tyrant one last time.'' And that's where the scepter goes. Of course what I'm going through...right now is only the remainder of the pain...but it still is torturous.'' My eyes were closed and I couldn't see what was going on in the room but when I opened them I was quiet surprised to see all of the Avengers standing scattered around the room looking at me with...Well, concern , fear , confusion and one of the even showed disgust. That was the red haired lady in the corner next to the door. I think she's just used to being the only female in the group but if she wants the life on the planet to go on she'd have to go with it for a while. I think her name was Natasha...Romanoff? I wasn't that sure then and it didn't really matter at that time. I squeezed my eyes shut again

''Is there anything we could do?'' I think it was Steve who said it.

''Well, a good night's sleep... would be okay. Except for that there's... nothing else you could do?'' I answered quietly.

''So that means we leave now. '' the Doctor replied as I nodded in response.

I heard the mechanical door open again and quite steps walking out. I forced myself to fall asleep as vertigo from the pain took over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the day after meeting the Avengers was not interesting in the least.

There was a young nurse in the room who warmly welcomed me back to consciousness and offered me some breakfast which I tried to refuse using the excuse "I'm immortal. I don't need human food". She had other plans though. The young lady tried forcing me to eat it otherwise she'd not going to let me get out of bed. That wasn't exactly my idea of fun but I decided not to infuriate her more and quickly and quietly ate the eggs and beacon she offered me.

Afterwards she gave me instructions of where to find clean clothes before she left the room probably going to her lunch break as it was 13:30. As always I didn't obey. With a click of my fingers I changed to a way more comfortable outfit as I had a feeling that I'm going to be slacking around all day. Said outfit consisted of a white sports bra well combined with white cotton shorts that didn't even reach my mid-tight and white knee high yeti boots.

I was trying not to dye of boredom as I waited for one of the Avengers to come and take me to the Conference hall where they will be discussing our opponent's next move. And may I add that if there is something I really hate that would be waiting. I may sound awfully impatient but that's just the way it is-you humans take longer for simple tasks as coming to the decision that you need someone to help you. You're also too proud to admit that you call for someone's assistance even if the situation is critical.

Finally! Finally the door slid open after which came a knock on the wall.

"Um... Is it okay if I come in?..I mean..."

"Yes, you can come in." Answering with the little annoyance audible in my voice.

There popped the head of the well-known super soldier after which he came in, no longer feeling uncomfortable.

"I just came to..."

As he saw me sitting on the bed his pace slowed from little to none ,colour raised in his face and his eyes found a quick path to the floor. It was a quiet extraordinary reaction as I was not used to people hiding from my gaze. It seemed that he was unsure of where he should look so he'd decided it was best not to look at all. I pretended to be ignorant and not to notice.

"Yes, . Shall we go to meet the group?" I asked.

"...How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"I just know stuff. You'll get used to it."

With that I got up from the bed and headed to the door with the Captain walking right behind me. Getting out into the plain grey corridor filled with people I started heading directly to the Conference hall. The Captain finally took a hold of himself and caught up to me struggling to keep my pace. Even though I wasn't looking I knew he was staring at me desperately trying to figure out how my mind processes. Well, he's going to keep trying because it's not as easy as it sounds. He finally gathered the courage to ask:

"Do you know where you're going? Because you look like you've lived here for years."

I think the question through for a second and answer as nicely as I can at the moment.

"I do know exactly where I am going. I..." How do I say this without using complicated words that will confuse him?"...have a map in my mind that tells me where I am and where I want to go." I finish the sentence with the hopes that it was his last question. No such luck.

"Ya know, there's a lot of stuff we don't know about you. And what you said yesterday-about the High Warlock of Pogitis... something."

"It's not 'Pogitis'. It is Politis Doxas. Roughly translated from Ancient Greece it means The City of Glory. But more about that later. I prefer explaining it once and for all instead of twice for a different audience."with that the Captain shut his mouth until we reached our final destination-a big two sided grey door the gave off weird energy.

Before I could reach the handle the Captain had already opened the door letting me in. Again a very weird action that I wasn't used to. I think people take this as gesture of kindness and politeness. So I just nodded in his direction and walked through the grey doors. There in front of me around a round table sat all of the Avengers. They seemed to not have waited long for my arrival. When the group heard the door open they turned their heads towards the source of the sound , looking me up and down. 'All hell breaks loose now!'

"Gentlemen...lady." I grated with a nod as Fury stood up , grabbing my right hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you again miss...?"

"Von Tisly. Kidagtash Von Tisly"answering with a sight I thought of how he didn't even remember my name."But you can call me Kida."

"So I think you have something to tell us. Go ahead, have a seat."

~●Bruce Banner●~

I've know Fury for years and this is the first time I've seen him so nice. I guess that saving 63 people from death makes you change attitude towards some people. I watched as the young girl with the weird hairstyle sat right in front of all of us at the side of the table where no one sat. I couldn't not notice her straight posture and muscular arms and stomach. I also saw Tony looking at her and immediately knew what he was thinking. He's been his old self since Pepper left him and you could see the desperateness written on his face when he wasn't drunk or with a woman.

"So we start from the beginning. As I said just a second ago my name is Kidagatash Von Tisly, I come from another dimension to help you with the task you have at hand."

With the corner of my eye I saw Thor's eyes widen as if a long forgotten memory came back to him.

"Lady Kida? Is it really you?"

"Yes ,Thor. It is me. Long time no see." Kida answered as a small but kind smile spread through her face.

"You have chaged so much since I last heard from you! You look more grown for sure. How have you been doing?"

"Quite mundane, actually."

I'm 99% sure that we were all confused as to where did these two know each other from. But as always Fury was the one to voice it.

"Wait! You two know each other?!"his voice filled with confusion. Again! That's the first time I've seen him like that.

"Yes, Director. I've known this young lady since her and her people visited our realm to seek peace. Since then our worlds have a strong bound." Thor answered looking away from the girl and at Fury.

So this left a few questions for me and Tony to ask.

"So does that mean you're also not from this world?"he asked pointing at her.

"Yes. I was going to tell you that until I was interrupted."she stated looking back at Thor then at us again.'' I travelled to the Earth from the dimension we call Cloud 9.'' She was going to continue if Stark hadn't interrupted by laughing obnoxiously.''Did I say something funny?''it was now her turn to be confused.

''You gotta be joking. Cloud 9? Are you guys seriously buying that?''he looked around the group trying to find support but instead I shook my head at him signaling for him to shut his mouth. I think he got the message as he sat back comfortably in his chair.

''Sorry for go on, Kida" said Fury.

''Yes! As I was saying I was sent here to help you with the problems you have with the clear energy battery, also known as the Tesseract or the cube. I think you found it recently in a sunken old ship or plane. Am I wrong?''

''As weird as it is, you're not.'' Fury answered again , Kida just nodded.

It seemed that Natasha was the only one who was still looking at her as if she were an alien.'I wonder if she has something agains this new character.'

''Well then I guess that's all you need to know for the time being. Any questions?''

I raised my hand unsure of what to do. She looked at me with those silver eyes of hers and nodded.

''Yes?''

''Yesterday in the hospital you were talking about the possible future and warlocks and Pogitis...something? What did you actually mean by it?'' I asked out of curiosity.

''For the last time it is not' Pogitis something' it is Politis Doxas and as I said then translated from ancient Greece it means City of Glory .That's where I live. As for me being a warlock and knowing about the possible future, I meant exactly what I said.''sighting she looked thoughtfully at the table as if trying to explain it with words simple words that we'll be able to understand.'' Look, I see things ...differently. For example, what do you see?''she asked pointing her slender finger at the table.

''Uhh, a table! Duhh!'' Tony said not even trying to hide his rudeness. Both Thor and Kida looked at him weirdly as if trying to understand what he had just said.

''Whatever that was supposed to mean...''Kida replied shaking her head and still trying to figure out Stark's words.'Yup, they didn't get it!' I started wondering if they had something like a slang in their world.'' You may see an ordinary table. I see a massive structure of finely chosen brass , 11, 28 cm at width, round shaped to remind of King Arthur's round table , smooth surface but there are a few scratches here and there and as much as it is very strong and difficult to break it must have been through quite a lot. There are different possibilities in future that wouldn't have a happy ending for this not quite ordinary object. Do you know that the brass was delivered from the ninth distict of the Lower Dimension AKA Hell?!''she looked a little uncomfortable saying the last words but didn't stop anyway.

''Oh, come on! I can't believe this!'' Natasha scoffed. ''I'd never thought I'd say it but I'm with Stark on this one. That can't be true! I don't believe her!'' Yup, she was obviously mad at Kida. But I don't know why.

''Why do you not believe me, Ms. Romanoff?'' Asked the girl calmly.

''Because...it's impossible! You can't just...!'' Natasha was waving her hands around as if trying to show us something.

''I understand that it's quite difficult for you to trust me immediately. I also understand that I came barging into your little family but I am not asking for your affection and I don't want you to like me. So all I'm asking you for is just a little trust. That's it! When it is done I'll just go back home and that's it. But until then I'd like you to not get in my way while I'm merely trying to save you from your own deeds.''she continued speaking just as calmly and I was wondering did that effect on Nat's mood.

There was long silence in the room. I wasn't exactly sure haw was Natasha going to react and there sure was no way I could predict it. What surprised me though was that she just nodded and sat back on her chair.

''Okay!''

~●Kidagatash Von Tisly●~

Humans are starting to get on my nerves already. I had to use a little mind control on that one for her to keep quiet and this time didn't care if it was obvious to everyone or not. The best thing about Mind Control is that it all sounds perfectly normal and logical to the victim if they are ever to think it through .

I think those next few months will be the longest in my whole existence.


	6. Chapter 6

~●Kidagatash von Tisly●~

After the human lady managed to calm herself, with a little help that is, I tried to continue though other people had plans as well. The corpus of the Helicarier suddenly shook and that made all of my human friends a little startled but they recovered soon after.

''What the Hell is going on right now?'' The Director yelled making me cringe at his use of language.

''Thet is probably some air-vent problem.'' suggested .

I just shook my head and replied ''No, it's not. It is a technical error in the main corpus and you'll probably be needed there to help fix it.'' not even looking at him but at the wall.

''And how would You know that?!''

''I told you I see things differentially. Right now the main corpus may or may not be colapsing and you are just sitting here arguing with me for something quire pointless.'' I replied calmly shrugging my shoulders.

He looked around the room and when he found no support in his group-mates he turned around and walked through the door. By now all of us were standing upright startled by the sudden movements. So then everyone-except me, that is- sat back in their places and the doctor raised his hand again, indicating that he had something else to ask.

''Yes?''

''You said you see things differently. How exactly do you see then?''

''That is quite difficult to explain due to the fact that there are many differences. I see the dimensions above and outside this one. I see the sky as more than a blue cover filled with shiny little dots. And I see you as more than humans.'' I finished calmy and looked at the confusion that took place on the faces of my new colleagues.

''Prove it!'' Miss. Romanoff exclaimed angrily.

''Prove what exactly, Miss?'' I asked her getting a bit annoyed by her attitude.

''Prove us that you're not lying. That you are a...warlock? Or whatever you said you are!''

I sighed putting two fingers on the bridge of my nose, already feeling the headache forming.

''And what must I do to PROVE you that?''

''Well...'' the lady looked around as if trying to figure something out ''make time stop!''

~●Tony Stark●~

"Well...'' it was obvious that Natasha didn't know what to say to prove that this woman is lier. I know she was trying to find the best way to show Fury he was wrong ,but I have to admit to myself that her next words sounded more than desperate. ''Make time stop!''

~●Kidagatash von Tisly●~

In a second I was next to her and took her hand in mine. She was startled by my sudden closeness and in an instant with just on click of my fingers the movements around us stopped. Director Fury had that confused expression paused onto his face, and the others in the room just looked at disbelieving. She looked around and excitement took place in her eyes. I let go of her hand and let her observe this new environment.

''Is this for real?!'' She asked as she looked at the almost spilled cup of coffee that the doctor held frozen in the air.

''Yes, it is.'' Looking ather at that certain moment she looked like a child forced to grow up too fast. The glint of excitement and mischief in her eyes made me forget how annoying she seened just before the time stopped.

''And... how long is this going to last?''

''Untill I decide to bring the time back.''

''Wow...as a kid I've always wanted time to stop and to be the only one moving so I could pull pranks on people and they wouldn't know who it was. That would be so much fun!''she smiled to herself but then almost frowned.

''Shall we, then?'' I asked suggesting as the agent looked at me disbelievingly.

''Are you serious?'' Her smile grew by the second.

''Well I'm not too experianced with pranks but I'd like to try!'' Just then I realised I was smiling.

''Let's go ,then.'' She ran for the door grabbing my hand on the way ''Come on!'' She really looked like a little kid with this jolly expression.

The two of us reached a chamber filled with computer equipment and people in catsuits. I guess that to the young lady standing in front of me the sight of people frozen in time was still as unbelievable as it was the first time, because when she reached and opened the door, the moment she glanced at the image before her she let out a shocked gasp. That, though, didn't faze her mischevous mood at all, maybe it sparked it even further. And never did she let go of my hand.

The young agent dragged me into the room and started on her pranking plan that I guess she had made up during our short travel to there. She took a few minutes and when infinally looked up at her job I was rather satisfied with it. At the desk near me there was a woman sitting on a chair and looking at a computer screen and above her head there was a bucket of water. I hadn't noticed when my mischievous companion had walked out of the room and gotten it, but I had to admit to myself that it was a good idea. There were a few more people in the same condition and then there was something else. Another woman and man stood in front of a huge map hung on the wall, they seemed to be fighting. They were now holding toy guns which were loaded with paint bullets that were ready to shoot at any moment.

I think she thought this was enough because she looked up at her work and smiled brightly for the first time. After that her gaze averted to me looking straight into my eyes, with somethkng I'd clarify as uncertainty, and sighed deeply.

''I guess we should go, right?''

''Well,'' I smiled warmly at her and shrugged my shoulders ''depends. Whether you want to or not.''

Her eyes sparked bright again. ''Seriously? You want to stay here with me?'' As an answer I just nodded.

She smiled a toothy, childish smile again and ran straight to me taking my hand again and dragging me out of the ''Computer Chamber". It was unusual for me to be dragged around like that and I found myself struggling to keep up with her pace as confusion clouded my brain.

''May I ask you, young lady, where are we going?'' I asked politely.

''Somewhere. And nowhere at the same time.'' Her words confused me even further. I'd had to deal with humans before and this was the first time I heard an answer like this one.

''What is the meaning of this?''

''You'll see!''she laughed jolly and continued dragging me down a series of corridors. We finally reached something that looked like a small balcony that looked over the far ground, small clouds blocking the view of rivers,mountains and forests. Again the behavior of this certain human confused me deeply and before my brain knew ot my mouth spilled the questions that bothered me the most:

"What are we doing here? And why the Heaven would you wish to come here when you can do whatever you want?'' I asked as she took a place at the edge of the small balcony, leaned her head on the railing and chuckled slightly at my confusion, I suppose.

''That's a long story...but I can tell you if you want me to!''she exclaimed.

I guess I had no other choice and with a sigh I took my seat right next to her and looked at her eyes as she gazed at the darkening ground under us. My guess is that during our pointless blabbing in the Conference room dawn had reaced us. Now golden, magenta and a little purple were frozen over the horizon as the falling sun stood motionless, sparkling away it's last rays for the day. The redhead next to me seemed to find something more to this spark than I did as she was staring intently into it. She finally decided that it was her time to give me the answers I asked for as she gently responded:

"I don't really come here anymore. A lot of work comes up these days and I don't have time to be a child anymore. And you know that the moment you lose your childishness, you're done... And men... they are...well, they're men, you know what I mean.'' With a quick glance at me her eyes changed. I don't know what exactly was she seeing but I don't think it was what she expected to see. Maybe it was the way my blank eyes stared at her. Or maybe the fact that neither my face ,nor my posture were showing any sign of understanding what she was saying.

''I'm sure you know what I mean...right?'' She stated rather uncertainly.

''I have not the slightest idea.'' I shook my head.

''What do you mean 'not the slightest'? I can swear that you've been with a man at least once! I mean... look at yourself, you're...'' I interrupted her by shaking my head yet again.

''You're kidding...''

''I'm not one to make jokes and act funny, Ms. Romanoff.''

The disbelief written all over her face, from her mouth slightly agape to her widened eyes, was confusing me. I didn't know what it was that was making her think I had any attraction to the opposite sex (or my own) but I hope that my slightly different nature didn't look bizarre enough for her to push me away. The behavior of this certain object of my personal observations had sparked sligh, and already graowing, interest.

''How come have you never had a boyfriend?''

I shrugged again and replied:

"I guess I've never had any interst in taking that up.''

''That's not something you 'take up' ,my friend. It's something that takes you up and doesn't let you go till the end!'' She stated with a slightly widened smile and made me wonder what exactly did her words mean. ''So, what's your story?''

''I must say that I didn't expect you to ask me. And also I expected you to tell me yours because this was what we came here for.''it was her turn to shrug now.

''I'm not that interesting. It can wait for another time. Soo...''I chuckled at that and then she coaxed me into telling her the whole story of my not-quite-that-long life.

''I was born as a glitch from a small town at the outskirts of the capital. My parents were pretty shocked when they saw my appearance. The hair colour that you see is not something normal where I come from. We are normally born with white hair that takes it's colour during the years. I was given to The Carers or a orphanage as ,you call it. I went to normal school but I wasn't just average ,no I was one of the best. I went to the best college known to our nation '' '' and finished four years in advance since it takes 10 years, and I took a few years at once. Then applied for The Golden Army. I was too young to be taken there but when they saw my skills the took me under their wing as a trainee. Four years later , after passing my examinations, I was accepted at...'' just then did I notice the little dictophone in her jacket pocket, It was recordIng. She was trying to fool me and she almost succeeded. '' an Ill House, that's what we call hospitals so it doesn't sound too depressing, because of my disease. Don't tell anyone but I tent to have these 'crazy moments' that I can't control my body and... stuff happen.'' It would be obvious to any fool that I am lieing but it seemed that she didn't notice by the tint of my voice, that I was practically making fun of her.

''What kind of stuff?'' She asked fakely interested.

''Well... I once...kind of...killed a person like that...but it doesn't matter now, right? It's in the past. Soo, when I was freed from the Ill House, they accepted me to work with the authorities of our society. They wanted me to make huge reformations with my smart remarks and...'' I could not go on I just straightened my arm and clicked my fingers and there it was the little device that was just too obvious not to ruin Romanoff's plan. ''...everwatchful eyes.'' I finished looking at her sternly as if asking for explanation, though there wasn't a need of one. It was more than appaerant what her intentions were.

I got on my feet again and walked out of the boundaries of this small balcony but not before I had thrown the small device down through the railing. It stopped it's motions, frozen I midair but that was soon going to change. Another click and time continued running the way it should . And to the young agent I left dealing with the concequences of Time Trave that mostly consist of severe headache, throwing up, severe confusion and disorientation etc. I had intended to help her get rid of them but she ruined it herself.

In a second I was back in the Conference Room and I was dealing with the startled faces of the group of heroes. They were looking around in unbelieving eyes that were probably caused by my sudden appearance and the disappearance of the only other lady here.

~●Tony Stark●~

Just in a second the other girl was standing next to Natasha. She took her hand and then they dissappeared. Then the ginger-blonde girl appeared again, this time without Natasha. I was starting to wonder what she had done to her until she came though the doors holding her head as if she were in pain.

Each and every one of us was confused as to what had this new character caused to Romanoff in such short period of time. Before I could assimilate it all the new girl clapped her hands and a ball of light appeared between them. She threw it at the wall and suddenly there was a gigantic hole in it. With a few quick steps she had jumped out of the hole and we all ran to the edge of it to see what is actually happening right now. And what we saw, we didn't expect.

On her back there were two huge silver and gold wings that didn't look like anything I've ever seen. They had sharp edges and soft curves, and looked demonic and angelic at the same time.

Then Fury looked furiously at Natasha and asked:

"What did you do, Romanoff?"

"I did nothing!'' She tried to defend herself but it was kind of obvious that she did something to mess up like this.

Slight but strong sprkly silver-dust-like wind blew us back to the middle of the Conference Room as the hole suddenly closed and words appeared in midair. Written with something like golden dust in neat and strict but unimaginably beautiful handwriting, hung the words:

'I will be back'

The director looked back at Natasha.

"So...You were saying...''

With a smack of the doors some guy wearing the usual S.H.I.E.L.D attire stumbled into the room. His clothes and hair were wet and fear was written all over his face.

"Director, there's something wrong with in the Control Center. I don't know how but...it just... I mean... You just have to see this , sir!''

Fury looked around the room and found Natasha lookinh at the ground. When she finally looked up to him and saw his accusing gaze she smiled innocently and slowly shrugged her shoulders.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
